


Salvajemente dulce

by SadGirl_17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadGirl_17/pseuds/SadGirl_17
Summary: Stiles lleva meses fantaseando con el hombre lobo más salvaje que conoce y se esfuerza por evitar que olfatee sus hormonas revolucionadas rogando atención. Sin embargo, Derek Hale no es idiota y sus sentidos captan lo que ocurre sin a penas esfuerzo.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 66





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque este fanfic es de creación propia, los personajes que en él aparecen pertenecen a los creadores de la serie Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis entre ellos.
> 
> Espero que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como estoy disfrutando yo de escribirlo.

Me quedo quieto e inspiro hondo. La habitación entera huele a él, me encanta. Cierro los ojos cuando escucho sus pasos y me dejo llevar. Cuando está justo detrás de mí expulsa el aire de su respiración directamente en mi nuca y mi piel se eriza. Pasa su índice por mi columna vertebral con calma y me estremezco. A penas ha hecho nada y ya estoy jodidamente ansioso por que me devore. 

Sé que puede notar como mi corazón se acelera, que puede oler mi excitación.

Me gira con brusquedad y le encaro. Sonrío de lado y me lanzo hacia delante para besarle, pero me empuja para impedírmelo. Me muerdo el labio y cierro los ojos. Le oigo gruñir y sus manos se anclan a mis caderas. Me levanta en el aire y me lanza sobre la cama. Se abalanza sobre mí sentándose a horcajadas y sé que nota mi erección a través de la tela de mis vaqueros. No me importa porque yo también noto la suya. Sé que me desea tanto como yo a él. 

Desgarra mi camiseta con sus uñas sin miramientos. Empieza a costarle controlarse, sus ojos cambian de color una y otra vez, de humano a lobo y viceversa. Está ansioso. Me encanta. 

Mi polla está totalmente dura. Necesito su boca lamiendo y chupando cada centímetro de ella. Veo como entiende lo que quiero y se lanza a por el botón de mis pantalones sonriendo. Tira de ellos con fuerza y rompe mi ropa interior. Mi pene salta al ser liberado. La lengua de Derek se apoya en mi base y va subiendo lentamente. Una vez en la punta abre su boca y...

-Joder. - Digo mientras estiro el brazo para apagar el despertador. - Otra vez no.

Meto la mano bajo la sábana y acaricio mi polla, está dura y húmeda. Jadeo. No puedo dejar de pensar en sus manos sobre mí. Su boca cálida engulléndome por completo.

No me cuesta mucho trabajo correrme, estaba demasiado cachondo. 

Me levanto y me doy una ducha de agua fría. Hace meses que Derek Hale entró en mi cabeza y no consigo que se vaya. Su sola presencia me excita y me pone nervioso. Además es una mierda. No puedo contárselo a nadie porque, vamos a ver, ¿en qué cabeza cabe que me haya colgado del hombre lobo más brusco de todos los que conozco? Scott me mataría. Y no solo eso, si no también explicar que soy bisexual. Desde lo de Lydia todos me tienen por hetero y no veo fácil cambiar su mentalidad.

Scott aparece al fondo del pasillo y se acerca a mí.

-Tío - dice arrugando la nariz- hueles a frustración, otra vez. 

-Buenos días a ti también. 

Se gira de golpe y mira en dirección a la puerta principal. Suena el timbre y la gente comienza a entrar en las aulas, entonces le veo. Derek Hale. Se acerca despacio. Lleva vaqueros azules y una camiseta gris que marca cada uno de sus músculos. Lleva las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora de cuero y camina con la cabeza alta, seguro de sí mismo. Scott se acerca también y decido quedarme detrás de él. 

-Scott- trago saliva, solo con oír su voz mi cerebro comienza a proyectar imágenes en mi cabeza.- Esta noche, en mi casa. 

-De acuerdo, avisaré a los demás.

Y se va. Ni siquiera me mira, solo se gira y se aleja. Cierro los ojos y me concentro en calmarme antes de que mi mejor amigo pueda notarlo. 

Esa noche estamos en casa de Derek. Las cosas en Beacon Hills están empezando a complicarse y cada vez nos reunimos más frecuentemente. No es que yo sea un hombre lobo ni nada, pero soy bastante útil a veces, aunque, desde que todo esto de Derek empezó, ya no estoy muy seguro de eso.

Últimamente ni siquiera siento que sirva de algo. Todas mis ideas son rechazadas por Derek con brusquedad. A penas he abierto la boca y ya me está mandando callar de mala manera. Estoy bastante harto. Todos pueden soltar gilipolleces, pero nunca hay tiempo para escuchar mis ideas.

-No creo que eso sirva de mucho, Scott. - La voz de Derek me pone nervioso, alerta.

-Creo que quizá... - Lydia da su opinión y todos escuchan. 

-Deber...- A penas he dicho la primera palabra y ya no puedo seguir.

-Cierra la puta boca, Stiles.

Nunca me lo había dicho de forma tan brusca. Me hierve la sangre. No puedo más. 

Cuando todos se van, yo me quedo. Estoy dispuesto a enfrentarme a él, a ver si por lo menos así me quito de la cabeza su imagen de una vez por todas.

-Stiles, ya puedes irte. - Me mira con cara de cansancio y me señala la puerta. Inspiro tan hondo como soy capaz.

-¿QUÉ COJONES TE PASA CONMIGO, IMBÉCIL?- Le he gritado, mierda, le he gritado.

-Lo que quiero saber yo es que mosca te ha picado para hablarme así.

-Cállate y escúchame. Estoy harto de que todos puedan hablar y yo no. De que no respetes mis ideas ni mis consejos. De que me menosprecies y te metas con todas mis ocurrencias. Estoy cansado de ti, Derek Hale. ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho? - Las lágrimas de rabia estaban empezando a acumularse en mis ojos pero no quería llorar delante de él. 

-No sé de qué me hablas, pero creo que deberías marcharte.

Me acerqué a él sin vacilar ni un segundo y le clavé el índice en el pecho. 

-Más vale que cambies tu actitud hacia mí, porque yo paso de seguir ayudando a quien no es capaz ni de respetarme.

Su mano me agarró la barbilla de forma brusca y me hizo mirarle a los ojos, esos putos ojos marrones que hacen que me vuelva loco al instante. 

-¿Crees que el problema lo tengo yo, Stiles?¿Crees que no noto como me evitas? Alguien tiene un problema y ese eres tú. Me pone nervioso tu olor. Hueles a enfado constante y a frustración y eso me cabrea.

Mi boca se estaba haciendo agua solo de pensar en la suya tan cerca de la mía. Su tacto áspero en mi mandíbula me recuerda a mis sueños, cuando él tomaba mi cara entre sus manos para besarme con fuerza. No puedo aguantarlo más, necesito que me suelte y que me deje marchar. Mi corazón empieza a acelerarse y mi polla se endurece lentamente. Levanto la vista despacio y le miro de nuevo a los ojos. Su nariz se arruga. Me está olisqueando, joder, va a olerlo.

-Suéltame - demando. - Joder, Derek, suéltame.

-¿Para qué?¿Para que vayas a imaginarte esto a casa? - Y tan pronto calla acerca su boca a la mía y me besa, salvaje. Su boca está caliente y le escucho gruñir por lo bajo. Tengo los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa. Mi primer beso y parece que me esté comiendo la boca. Muerde mi labio inferior y duele, tira de el con sus colmillos y aprieta mi cara con fuerza. 

Me levanta por debajo de los hombros y me sienta en la mesa de la sala. El golpe es brusco y me duele. Reacciono poco a poco y pongo mis manos en su torso. Me escuece el labio inferior pero no quiero que deje de besarme, es el jodido cielo.

Estoy completamente ansioso por saber si mis sueños acertaban en una cosa y dirijo mi mano a su polla con rapidez. La apoyo sobre la tela de sus vaqueros y puedo notar que está tan duro como yo, y que sea lo que sea que hay ahí dentro, es enorme. Gruñe y me obliga a bajar de la mesa. Me caigo y quedo de rodillas frente a él. No esto muy seguro de lo que voy a hacer ni de cómo hacerlo, pero nada se me antoja más en este momento.

Desabrocho deprisa el botón de sus pantalones y tiro hacia abajo. Su bóxer se engancha también y su polla queda liberada. Gruñe. Acerco la boca y siento el calor que emana. Su pene palpita rogando caricias húmedas. Cierro los ojos y abro la boca para engullirlo y entonces me levanta y me devuelve a la mesa. Suelto un par de quejidos y me besa de nuevo, con fiereza. Se da la vuelta y se aleja subiéndose los pantalones.

-Joder, Stiles, lárgate.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad, mil gracias por dedicarme vuestro tiempo.

Llegué a casa llorando. Tenía los pantalones mojados de líquido preseminal, el corazón me latía a mil por hora, me escocían los ojos por las lágrimas, me dolía el labio inferior y tenía el corazón roto en millones de pedazos. 

Cuando entré por la puerta mi padre todavía no había llegado. Subí al baño y me duché con agua helada. Al salir me miré en el espejo, tenía el labio hinchado y un par de moratones en la mandíbula debido a la fuerza con la que la mano de Derek me sostenía el rostro. Decidí que lo mejor iba a ser dormir, así podría olvidarme de todo por un rato y mi padre no haría preguntas. Me metí en la cama sin más y me quedé dormido.

A las cuatro de la mañana abrí los ojos. Entraba frío por mi ventana y me levanté a cerrarla. Se escuchaban los ronquidos suaves de mi padre en su habitación. Sonreí un poco porque ya me sentía mejor. En ningún momento esperé gustarle realmente al jodido Derek Hale, señor y amo de todas mis fantasías eróticas. Quizá lo que más me dolió fue tener su polla delante, después de tanto tiempo soñando con probarla, y quedarme a milímetros de ella. 

Solo de pensarlo me calenté. La sangre me hervía en dirección a mi pubis. Cerré los ojos y suspiré, tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento y, admitámoslo, que el chico que con solo respirar te lleva al borde del orgasmo te bese de esa forma... Uff.

Empecé a acariciarme el pecho mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior, recordando el momento. Bajé poco a poco y metí la mano en mis pantalones con brusquedad, imaginando que no era yo quien lo hacía, si no él. El contacto de mi mano con mi polla me hizo saber que estaba bastante más excitado de lo que creía, y comencé a masturbarme con rapidez. Mis movimientos eran duros y bruscos, nunca lo había hecho de ese modo pero pensé que quizás a Derek le gustase así, pensé que sería rudo, salvaje; como él mismo.

Subí una mano a mi barbilla e intenté sujetarla de forma parecida a como él lo había hecho. El recuerdo me llevó al borde del orgasmo y susurré su nombre mientras manchaba de blanco mi pecho. Pensar en limpiar eso por la mañana ya me daba pereza. Cerré los ojos para recuperar la respiración, pero...

-Joder, Stiles, joder.

Abrí los ojos acojonado y me senté en la cama de un salto. Derek estaba en la esquina de mi cuarto, en la oscuridad, y parecía llevar ahí un buen rato. Me mordí el labio de forma instintiva y quise decir algo, pero no fui capaz. 

Se acercó a mí lentamente y se subió a la cama, con sus rodillas a ambos lados de mis muslos. Apoyó su culo en mis piernas y su boca quedó poco más arriba que mi frente. Me agarró la barbilla con sus manos ásperas y tiró de mi rostro hacia arriba. Mi pecho estaba pegajoso y sucio, pero no pareció importarle cuando se quitó la camiseta y su pecho se pegó al mío. Metió mi labio inferior entre los suyos y succionó irritándolo más. Su lengua se coló en mi boca de forma salvaje y supe que estaba desesperado. Recorría cada rincón de mi paladar, pasando por mis dientes y enredándose con mi lengua. Jadeé y él gruñó en respuesta.

-Cierra los ojos.

Obedecí sin miramientos, no iba a cagarla esta vez. Podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera.

Noté como su culo se levantaba quedando erguido pero de rodillas. Escuché el botón de su pantalón soltarse y su cremallera bajando. Mi boca estaba entumecida. Algo rozó mi cara, suave y caliente. Apreté más los ojos porque solo deseaba abrirlos. 

-Chupa. - Su voz sonó más ronca que nunca; profunda y autoritaria. Me estremecí.

Abrí los ojos y vi su tremenda polla justo frente a mi cara. Saqué la lengua y la deslicé hacia arriba como siempre había soñado. Metí su glande en mi boca lamiéndolo y comenzando a succionar. Sabía demasiado bien como para ser invención mía. Comencé a chupar, ansioso por descubrir como sabría su borbotón blanco. Intenté varias veces meter en mi boca más de lo que era capaz y las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Podía oírle gruñir y apretar los puños. 

Me apartó con brusquedad separándome de él y me puso de pie frente a mi cama. Se sentó en el borde y apoyó las manos en el colchón detrás de él. Su miembro rogaba por más palpitando entre sus piernas. Me arrodillé ante él y seguí chupando. En esa posición podía bajar más y eso me gustaba. Lo saqué de mi boca y me centré en lamer su frenillo. Vi como eso le encendía todavía más y seguí haciéndolo. Agarró mi pelo entre sus dedos y empujó mi cabeza hacia sus testículos haciendo que casi la totalidad de su pene entrase en mi boca. No podía respirar y de mis ojos caían lágrimas, pero Derek temblaba de placer y, en ese momento, no era capaz de imaginar una sensación mejor. Cuando me soltó boqueé y tomé aire. Metí su capullo de nuevo en mi boca y succioné como pude. Nunca antes había hecho eso, pero verle temblando de placer por mi culpa era lo más placentero que había experimentado jamás. 

Puso una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho mientras le acariciaba la uretra con la lengua, bebiendo el líquido que manaba de ella con casi impaciencia. Sentí un dolor punzante cuando sus uñas de lobo se clavaron en mi piel y sentí la sangre correr por mi espalda. Jadeé y abrí los ojos mientras lamía su frenillo para mirarle. Sus ojos se volvieron azules y supe que iba a correrse. Cerró la boca, pero algo parecido a un rugido susurrado salió de su garganta. Mi boca se llenó con su semen, salado y caliente, jodidamente adictivo. Cuando volví a mirarle, sus ojos eran humanos de nuevo. Me levantó y me besó probando su propio sabor. Se levantó y me pareció aterrador, imponente y demasiado atractivo. 

-Como esto llegue a Scott, Stiles, juro matarte.

Cada vez que mi nombre escapa de sus labios mi corazón salta, y mi polla también. Se fue usando la ventana, como supuse que habría hecho para entrar, y yo me metí en la cama de nuevo. Mi erección había vuelto a crecer y el glande asomaba por los pantalones del pijama. Estaba mojado y dolía. Suspiré y metí la mano de nuevo para aliviarme.

Cuando desperté por la mañana tuve que pensar varias veces si había soñado todo aquello. Derek Hale no tenía pinta de gay, más bien de heterosexual empedernido, y, de poder fijarse en algún tío, tiene una manada de hombres lobo cachondos a los que acudir antes que a mí.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a ducharme. Seguía teniendo el labio hinchado y los moratones de mi barbilla comenzaban a volverse amarillentos y menos notorios. Cuando me quité la camiseta y vi la marca de sus uñas en mi hombro jadeé. Tenía un recuerdo de aquella noche en mi cuerpo. Había sangre seca alrededor de la herida y al tocarla escocía. Me metí en la ducha para acallar mis pensamientos.

Llevaba meses obsesionado con Derek y decidía hacerme caso justo ahora que me había hecho a la idea de que nunca iba a hacerme caso, boom. Voy a pasar de masturbarme pensando en él por las noches como un adolescente virginal enamorado, lo cual se ajusta bastante a mi descripción, a soñar con que me folle cada vez que le tengo cerca, perfecto para que pueda percibirlo y darse cuenta.

Cuando llegué al instituto ya había conseguido despejar mi mente. Examen de álgebra a segunda hora es una buena manera de mantenerse ocupado. Scott estaba esperando frente a mi taquilla. La abrí y guardé algunas cosas para quedarme solo con lo necesario.

-¿Está todo bien con Derek? - Las palabras de Scott me alteraron y soy consciente de que se dio cuenta perfectamente de que mi corazón pasó de cero a cien en dos segundos.

-De-Derek, y-yo... - Boqueé tratando de responder de alguna forma.

-Ayer te quedaste con él después de la reunión. - Suspiré aliviado.

-Sí, le dije que estaba harto de que me tratase tan mal. Solo eso.

-¿Y se lo tomó bien? Es que tienes el labio como si te hubiesen pegado.

-No, no. Se lo tomó bien, esto fui yo hoy por la mañana, ya sabes, los que seguimos siendo humanos somos un poco torpes a veces. - Dije sonriendo de lado y mordiendo mi labio de forma instintiva.

-Bueno, - rió- me alegro de que todo vaya bien. En el fondo Derek es un buen tío.

No tienes ni idea de lo bueno que es su "fondo", pensé.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo,
> 
> siento muchísimo la demora. Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquello y yo no podía dejar de pensar en ello todo el maldito tiempo. Scott dice que me ve distraído, que tengo que espabilar, pero no puedo. 

Hemos ido a tres reuniones más de la manada y ahora ya puedo hablar sin que me manden callar, el problema es que ni me habla, ni me mira, ni se dirige a mí. He querido quedarme a hablar con él después de las dos últimas reuniones, pero he terminado por irme. Y es que, ¿qué se supone que debo decirle? Oye, tú, me pones cachondo; quiero volver a chupártela y también que me folles como más te guste. Si quieres podemos empezar una relación y nos damos mimos mientras vemos películas románticas en mi casa, agazapados bajo una manta. No gracias, nadie como él diría sí a eso. Bueno, por lo menos a la segunda parte.

Es jueves y hay reunión. Me preparo mentalmente mientras bajo del Jeep para no ser más obvio de lo que ya soy y evitar que Derek sea consciente de todo lo que cruza mi mente. Entro en la casa y es al que primero veo, genial. Lleva una camiseta blanca ajustada que me permite incluso ver todas sus venas. Los pezones se le marcan a través de la tela y los pantalones vaqueros que lleva hacen que babee solo con mirar su culo. Sacudo la cabeza para intentar apartar esas ideas y tomo asiento junto a Derek. 

Dos horas después no he dicho ni una sola palabra porque mi boca está ocupada conteniendo los jadeos que me causa Derek con cada pequeño movimiento. Si vuelve a doblar ese puñetero brazo una vez más va a tensarse algo más que su camiseta. Estoy empezando a empalmarme y no quiero que nadie lo note, así que intento mantener la cabeza fría. A ninguno de los presentes les costaría demasiado captar mi excitación y eso sería bastante vergonzoso. De momento, no creo que nadie le de mucha importancia porque Lydia está ahí también.

Todos empiezan a levantarse y yo les imito. Me encamino hacia la puerta detrás de Isaac y, justo cuando estoy bajo el umbral, le escucho.

-Stiles. 

Su voz está ronca, suena grave, casi gruñe mi nombre y es todo el empujón que necesito para terminar de endurecerme. Me giro despacio y me hace un gesto con el mentón para que me acerque. Me lo pienso dos veces, pero voy. Estoy nervioso y el corazón va a salírseme por la boca. Estoy siendo tan obvio que seguro que Derek puede saber incluso qué he desayunado esta mañana solo con olisquear el aire que me rodea. 

Estoy frente a él, dos pasos más y podría besarle. Tiene los labios húmedos y carnosos. Nada me apetece más ahora que morderle el labio inferior y...

-Tienes que parar. No puedo pensar si hueles... así.

No sé muy bien a qué se refiere, pero estoy seguro de poder imaginarlo. Ahora mismo debo desprender nerviosismo y necesidad por todos y cada uno de mis poros. 

-No entiendo de qué... - la frase muere en mis labios porque me interrumpe.

-Hueles a adolescente cachondo, Stiles. Puedo oler tus hormonas alteradas a la legua. Haces que se me embote el cerebro. 

Sé que no lo dice como algo bueno, pero en parte está admitiendo que no le dejo pensar. Eso me anima todavía más. La erección que tengo entre las piernas golpea contra la tela del vaquero deseando ser liberada y duele. 

-No es mi intención, pero... Es que... T-tú...

Esta vez no me interrumpe con palabras. Su boca está sobre la mía y me obliga a seguir su ritmo hambriento. Es un beso caliente, húmedo y ansioso. Me sube sobre la mesa con brusquedad, como la primera vez, y jadeo. Esta vez no pienso marcharme sin conseguir que al menos uno de los dos se libere. Me empuja con fuerza y me quedo tumbado sobre la superficie de madera. Se sube a horcajadas sobre mí y comienza a mordisquear mi cuello. Me duele levemente, pero el dolor me excita aún más. Noto como duda antes de arrancarme la camiseta con sus grandes manos dejándola en el suelo, completamente destrozada. Mi bajo vientre comienza a mojarse de presemen y cada vez estoy más necesitado. Muerde uno de mis pezones con brusquedad y gimo, no me lo esperaba. Le oigo gruñir.

\- No puedes pretender- me muerde de nuevo un pezón y gimo- venir a mi puta casa- me muerde el otro tan fuerte que chillo- oliendo a adolescente virgen- me muerde el abdomen y sé que está marcándome- pensando solo en follar mientras me miras- acaricia mi ombligo con su húmeda lengua- y esperar que no me vuelva loco, Stiles. -Pronuncia mi nombre con la voz tan grave que gimo.

No digo nada porque tampoco sé que contestar. Sí, me encantas y vengo aquí a ver como te mueves con la esperanza de que, ya que has sido mi primer beso, seas también mi primera vez. Desabrocha mi pantalón con tanta fuerza que el botón sale disparado y rebota en la pared más cercana. Cierro los ojos esperando que se cumpla uno de mis sueños más recurrentes, Derek Hale tragándose mi polla. 

-Espero que estés muy seguro de esto, porque- me baja los pantalones con un solo tirón mientras se baja de la mesa- una vez que empiece- me gira y quedo boca abajo con mis piernas colgando al borde de la mesa sin llegar a tocar el suelo- no pienso detenerme- agarra el elástico de mis calzoncillos con las manos- hasta llenar por completo tu agujero virgen.

Jadeo sorprendido.

-Estoy... estoy seguro.

Sí, estoy seguro de que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera que voy a disfrutarlo y hasta a suplicarle que lo repita. Y también tengo la certeza de que va a doler, pues, con lo poco que sé de él en lo que a sexo se refiere, suave y delicado no son términos que aparezcan en su diccionario. Rompe mis calzoncillos casi sin esfuerzo y separa mis nalgas con sus manazas, el aire frío hace que se me erice la piel. Uno de sus pulgares se cuela en mi agujero y gimo. No es algo que yo haga conmigo mismo muy a menudo, pero todas las veces que lo he hecho ha sido pensando en él. Con su otra mano araña mi espalda despacio, me arqueo. 

Me mueve bruscamente y me deja frente a frente con su polla, a la que ha liberado en algún momento mientras yo no le veía, que está tan o más dura que la mía. La tomo en mi mano izquierda y se me escapa un suspiro. Noto como palpita, caliente y suave, contra la palma de mi mano. La punta está empapada de deseo y, cuando la lamo para deleitarme con su sabor salado, gruñe como nunca antes le había escuchado hacerlo. La engullo intentando acaparar cada rincón posible mientras jadeo. Me gusta tanto su sabor, su calidez en mi boca...

Me levanta y me pone de nuevo boca abajo en la mesa. Separa mis nalgas y algo mojado roza mi culo: su polla empapada en mi saliva. Me muerdo el labio y aguanto la respiración porque sé que va a doler. Empieza a entrar en mí despacio, me sorprendo de que esté siendo tan amable y me relajo deleitándome y temblando de placer. No he terminado de soltar el aire que estaba reteniendo cuando me penetra de una sola estocada, duro y con fuerza. Chillo como nunca antes y me muerdo el labio rápidamente arrepentido por semejante grito. Su mano derecha se enrolla en mi cuello y lo aprieta dejándome sin respiración y obligándome a tener la cabeza alta. No se ha movido desde que me embistió, pero mi culo está terriblemente adolorido. Noto su respiración errática en mi oído y su pecho se pega a mi espalda cuando se acerca para susurrarme:

-No te calles ni un solo grito o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Jadeo en respuesta. Me quejo cuando se incorpora porque el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío me estaba haciendo sentir jodidamente bien. Le escucho gruñir por lo bajo y comienza a moverse con fiereza sin dejar de agarrar mi cuello. Empiezo a chillar y gemir. Me duele como nada me había dolido antes, pero es tan placentero que no puedo evitar temblar con cada golpe. Mi polla se frota contra la mesa con cada estocada y los gruñidos de Derek inundan mis oídos como si se tratase de mi canción favorita. Con cada embestida precisa más la puntería y grito de nuevo cuando alcanza mi próstata. Una vez que la localiza no deja de martirizarla y comienzo a temblar como un bebé desnudo abandonado en la nieve. Voy a correrme y a penas tengo voz para hacérselo saber. Los gemidos se atascan en mi garganta creando un nudo gigantesco que no soy capaz de romper. De repente se detiene y sale de mí casi por completo. Cuando vuelve a arremeter contra mí sus bolas chocan con mi culo y alcanza el punto exacto que me hace chillar y empapar de semen la mesa y también mi pecho.

-¡DE-DEREEEEEK! -Grito al alcanzar el orgasmo y le oigo gemir por primera vez, satisfecho. No es un quejido ni un gruñido, es un puto gemido que habría hecho correrse a cualquiera.

Sigue perforándome durante un rato más que no quiero que se acabe nunca. Estoy exhausto pero necesito que siga martirizándome. Me araña la espalda de nuevo con salvajismo y grito por el dolor, pero lo comprendo cuando noto como me llena con su semen y sale de mí.

Escucho como sus pasos se alejan pero no me muevo, ni siquiera creo que sea capaz de moverme ahora mismo. Noto como su semen gotea por mis muslos y mi interior se resiente por el dolor y por la ausencia de su virilidad. Cuando mi respiración se normaliza, me incorporo. En ese momento estoy horrible. Hay semen y sangre por todo mi cuerpo y me siento como si me hubiesen asesinado y hubiese tenido la mejor resurrección de todos los tiempos. 

Derek vuelve y me carga hasta el baño. Me deja de pie en la ducha y tengo que agarrarme a la pared para no caerme porque las rodillas me tiemblan y las piernas me fallan. Deja sobre la tapa del inodoro una camiseta que supongo que será suya y se marcha.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, con mis vaqueros y su camiseta, que me queda enorme, y sin ropa interior, él ya no está en la casa. Sonrío mirando la mesa que sigue hecha un desastre y me meto en el coche para irme a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por aguantarme un poco más. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lo peor de todo fue llegar a casa y esquivar a mi padre. Había visto en el espejo mi cuello con la perfecta marca de la mano de Derek en él. Además, como la camiseta me quedaba gigante, se veía la herida de mi hombro y parte de los arañazos de mi espalda. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera cené. Me metí en la cama y me dediqué a recordar una y otra vez como me destrozaba, sus manos arañando mi cuerpo, haciéndome suyo en varios sentidos. Me moría de ganas de contárselo a alguien, pero no podía confiárselo a nadie. No quería asumir las consecuencias si Derek se enteraba de que me había ido de la lengua. Esa noche dormí con su camiseta, que olía a él. 

Cuando me levanté por la mañana me sentí mejor que nunca, lo cual es curioso porque cualquiera que me viese pensaría que me habían dado una paliza. Miré los moratones de mi cuello en el espejo y decidí que debía ponerme un cuello vuelto. Quizá tenga que aprender a usar maquillaje porque si esto pasa más veces, por favor que sí, podría serme útil.

Cuando llegué al instituto, Scott ya estaba allí. Se quedó mirándome y en su cara noté que había percibido algo, pero fuera lo que fuese, no me lo dijo. 

-Vaya, Stiles, enhorabuena. Hoy hueles a felicidad. ¿Revelarás tu secreto?

Sonreí y contesté sacando la lengua. Se estaba metiendo conmigo. Estaba de tan buen humor que, en el entrenamiento de Lacross, fui capaz de hacer algo útil más allá de tropezar y caerme.

El problema llegó en el momento de las duchas. Tuve que esperar hasta que solo quedó Scott y lavarme corriendo para evitar que viese cualquiera de mis heridas o moratones. Le noté pensativo, distraído, pero no me atreví a preguntar para no llamar su atención sobre mí.

No volví a ver a Derek hasta una semana después, lo cual es raro, porque sus visitas al instituto eran cada vez más y más frecuentes; y para eso fue una mierda de encuentro porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia cuando se cruzó conmigo por la calle. Me moría de ganas de verle y de lanzarme sobre él. Últimamente mis ganas de que me follase habían sido sustituidas por las de abrazarle y aspirar su aroma hasta no poder olvidarlo jamás. Sé que no está muy bien, pero es lo que hay. Muchas veces me siento como un idiota. 

Cuando volví a verle ya no había ni uno solo de sus rasguños en mi piel. Estaba rabioso, necesitaba marcas, arañazos, mordiscos. Estaba hablando con Scott en la puerta del instituto y, nada más me acerqué, se marchó.

-¿De qué iba eso? - Le pregunté a Scott, haciéndome el desinteresado.

-Nada, que hay reunión esta noche. 

Me encogí de hombros. Genial. Se notaba que no quería hablarme, que me estaba esquivando. Por un lado entendía su actitud, pero por otro me hervía la sangre. 

Esa noche no pude evitar sonreír al ver la mesa. Cuando hablé por primera vez me levanté y me senté sobre ella. La mirada furiosa de Derek me quemaba. Le sonreí con descaro y volví a sentarme. 

Cuando la reunión terminó, me las ingenié para ser el último. Crucé el umbral de la puerta aguantando la respiración y rogando por escuchar mi nombre saliendo de su deliciosa boca. Nada de eso ocurrió.

Cuando llegué a casa me dejé caer sobre la cama y comencé a golpearla. Lo tuve todo, absolutamente todo, y me he quedado sin nada. No sé en que momento desperté, me había quedado dormido. Me quemaba la garganta y me costaba respirar. Abrí los ojos y le vi, a mi lado, sujetando mi cuello con su mano áspera. Sonreí como un idiota y suspiré. 

-No voy a repetirlo, Stiles. Cometí un error. Olvídate de mí, olvídalo todo. No va a volver a pasar nada entre nosotros. ¿Está claro?

Me quedé inmóvil. Estaba usando un tono autoritario que hizo que un escalofrío de algo parecido a terror atravesase mi espalda. No dije nada. Me soltó y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse. Suspiré y apreté los labios con fuerza.

-No. - Lo dije sin pensar, incorporándome de un salto y agarrando su brazo con fuerza. - Claro que no. Eres tonto si piensas que soy capaz de sacar de mis pensamientos esto. - Mientras lo decía agarré su entrepierna con fuerza y me sorprendí al notarle duro. Estaba empalmado por mi culpa. Le agarré del cuello como el hacía conmigo y le miré directamente a los ojos. Estaban azules y desprendían un brillo sobrenatural que me hizo soltarle.

Puso su mano en mi brazo para apartarme de su paquete y me tiró sobre la cama con un empujón. Se escuchó un ronquido a lo lejos, mi padre, y Derek giró la cabeza por instinto. Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama. 

-Aquí las órdenes todavía las doy yo, que no se te olvide. 

Me arañó el vientre metiendo su mano bajo la camiseta de mi pijama y se marchó. Esa noche me masturbé mientras acariciaba la herida. Cuando desperté por la mañana estaba enfadado y rabioso. Quizá harto. Me vestí y subí a mi Jeep, pero no conduje hacia el instituto, si no que fui en busca de Derek Hale. 

Le encontré en su casa y me abrió la puerta incluso antes de que llegase a acercarme lo suficiente como para llamar. Cerré la puerta nada más entrar y me abalancé sobre él, ansioso. Me respondió con un gruñido. Me puso contra la pared, aplastando mi pecho contra ella con su cuerpo y también mi cabeza con su mano. Su boca estaba en mi cuello, succionando. Intenté acariciar su bulto con mis manos pero las puso sobre mi cabeza tan pronto como se dio cuenta, impidiendo que me moviese. Quise quejarme, pero se me pasó el enfado cuando metió su mano en mis calzoncillos y comenzó a masturbarme con movimientos secos y bruscos.

-Derek Hale va a hacerme una paja... - Estaba intentando meterme con él, pero es difícil hablar cuando tu boca está besando la pared. 

-Solo quiero conseguir lubricante, enano. - Acto seguido pasó su mano por mi glande y, con la otra, me destapó el culo y lo empapó con mis jugos. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para el golpe. JODER. Duro y salvaje, como él mismo. Había encontrado mi punto de máximo placer ya en la primera embestida y yo no podía dejar de gemir. Mi cuerpo se mantenía erguido porque el de Derek lo aplastaba contra la pared, de lo contrario hace rato que estaría en el suelo. La boca del lobo estaba en mi cuello, chupando como loco y gruñendo en mi oído.

-Estás tan estrecho...- Gruñó nuevamente y pude notar como temblaba de placer. - Joder, Stiles. Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto. No está bien. - Otra vez un gruñido delicioso.

-Cállate y destrózame. - Me sentí orgulloso de haber dicho esa frase, teniendo en cuenta que solo era capaz de soltar gemidos y jadeos erráticos en ese momento. La calidez de Derek atontaba todos mis sentidos y mi pene necesitaba atención. Intenté zafarme de su agarre para acariciarme, pero recibí un azote doloroso en mi nalga derecha como respuesta. Iba a dejarme marca.

-De-Derek... T-t-tócame...- Le supliqué casi llorando de necesidad.

Su mano bajó y apretó mi glande empapado. Solo dos caricias bastaron para liberarme, manchando por completo la mano que envolvía mi polla. Él no tardó mucho más y sentí de nuevo como me llenaba por dentro con su calor. De todas las sensaciones que había experimentado con él hasta el momento, que no eran pocas, esa era de las mejores. 

Cuando me soltó para subirse los pantalones me caí al suelo. Se agachó delante de mí y se rió. Sonreí también y me puse de pie como pude. Me coloqué la ropa y me quedé retomando el aliento entre él y la pared. Me agarró del mentón y me dio un beso lujurioso y candente.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces. - Su voz estaba ronca y se me antojaba la melodía más hermosa que había escuchado jamás. - No puedo sacarme tu estrecho culo de la cabeza. Cada vez que entras aquí oliendo a necesidad y a semen... Solo quiero joderte sobre la mesa, el suelo o contra la pared. 

Jadeé ante sus palabras. Iba en serio. 

-Más vale que sepas guardar un secreto, Stiles, o te quedarás sin nada que llene tu apetito.

Se alejó despacio, dándome la espalda. Me quedé pensando en sus palabras. No soy más que un juego para él, pero no me importa. Sentirme usado por Derek Hale es la sensación más maravillosa que nadie ha sentido jamás. 

Me incorporo y me marcho. Ya no es hora de volver al instituto. Cuando miro el móvil tengo doce llamadas perdidas de Scott. Le llamo y le digo que estoy bien, que me quedé dormido, que se despreocupe. Me dice que hay reunión, de nuevo, esa noche. Estoy harto de enterarme siempre de estas cosas por Scott. Para follarme no se esconde demasiado, pero para decirme cuatro palabras parece que sí.

Al llegar a casa mi padre está esperando en la puerta. Sonrío con normalidad y le saludo. Entro en casa y me siento sobre la mesa de la cocina para hablar con él. Me arrepiento al momento, me escuece la nalga derecha. Veo como se gira con una sonrisa y, de pronto, su rostro cambia.

\- ¿Se puede saber que demonios tienes en el cuello? - Se acerca a mí y me coge la mandíbula para observarme más de cerca.

Mierda. Fuera lo que fuese que Derek había estado haciendo ahí no parecía nada demasiado discreto. Maldije para mis adentros y le sonreí a mi padre mientras obligaba a mi cerebro a encontrar una salida, y rápido.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto pongo punto y final a esta pequeña historia.  
> Perdón por la tardanza, no han sido buenos tiempos para nadie.

Tragué saliva con fuerza y miré a mi padre a los ojos para que entendiese que iba a decirle la verdad, aunque en realidad solo fuese a darle los detalles precisos.

-Yo... Promete que no te enfadarás. Es que...

-¿Te has metido en alguna pelea?¿Drogas? - Como buen sheriff a mi padre le gustaba dramatizar siempre al extremo. Me gustaba que se preocupase tanto por mí, me hacía sentir querido.

-No, papá, por dios. Es solo... Ya sabes, la adolescencia. - Me miró un poco incrédulo y vi un montón de sentimientos moldear su rostro; hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

-¡Oh, por dios, Stiles!- Se llevó las manos a la cabeza presionándose las sienes y cerrando los ojos. - Vale, vale. No necesito saberlo, pero dile a tu chica que se calme un poco. No me gustan este tipo de cosas.

-No es mi chica, papá. - Ni siquiera es una chica, pensé.

Si a mi padre no le gustaban esas marcas, menos mal que no me había visto los arañazos de veces anteriores. Le daría un ataque al corazón. Me levanté de la mesa y subí a mi cuarto para dejar tranquilo a mi padre, que seguía un poco descolocado todavía. Cuando me senté frente a mi escritorio sentí la necesidad de contarle a Derek lo que había pasado, de reírnos juntos de la situación, y una punzada de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo. Tenía que aceptar que, tan pronto él se cansase de complacer su voraz apetito sexual conmigo, todo se habría acabado. La solución era aprovechar cada segundo al máximo porque, sinceramente, no creo que una persona con semejante físico tenga muchos problemas para tirarse a cualquier chica. Porque, esa es otra, no estoy muy convencido de que a Derek le gusten los tíos, creo que solo le excita la idea de estar "iniciando" a un virgen. 

Habían pasado dos meses y tras cada reunión aquella mesa se convertía en mi soporte mientras Derek Hale me empalaba sin tregua. Me sorprendía que los demás miembros de la manada no fuesen capaces de distinguir el olor de mi semen impregnando toda la habitación, aunque quizá solo pudiesen percibirlo los alfas, es decir, Scott. 

Mi padre estaba cada vez más pesado con querer conocer a "mi chica" gracias a Derek, que no se esforzaba mucho en evitar marcarme en sitios visibles. Los cuellos vueltos impedían que Scott y los demás lo notasen, pero en casa... No iba a usar un jersey como pijama.

Esta vez nos reunimos para celebrar nuestra victoria. Una manada rival con intenciones nada buenas había sido derrotada. Beacon Hills había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, a la rareza media que siempre tuvo. Lydia se había ido acompañada de Isaac y Liam que la llevaron a casa debido a que había bebido bastante. El resto salieron al bosque a celebrarlo corriendo como salvajes en su forma más animal. En el loft quedábamos Scott, Derek y yo. Poco a poco los temas de conversación se nos iban acabando y el ambiente se iba volviendo más incómodo. Derek me mandó a la cocina a por un par de vasos que no entendí muy bien para que necesitaba hasta que le noté agarrarme de forma posesiva por las caderas cuando estaba de espaldas, estirándome para alcanzar el estante superior del armario. Sonreí al instante.

-¿Scott? - Quería saber si estábamos solos y podía dedicarme a lo que había estado deseando toda la noche o si, por el contrario, mi mejor amigo seguía allí.

No se molestó en contestar, comenzó a besarme con ferocidad, succionando y mordisqueando mi labio. Su mano jugaba en mi muslo subiendo de forma sugerente y tentadora, pero sin llegar a tocarme como quería ser tocado. Cada vez estaba más y más duro.

-D-Derek... f-fóllame... - Le hablé entre jadeos porque su boca abarcaba la mía todo el tiempo.

-JODER. LO SABÍA. 

Derek gruñó y se giró sin separarse demasiado de mí. Mis mejillas se volvieron rojas al instante. Scott estaba en la puerta y, aunque parecía enfadado y sorprendido, supe que estaba tratando de aguantar la risa. 

-Scott... yo...- Intenté empezar a explicarme, pero Derek me interrumpió.

-Es mío, Scott. Toooodo mío. - Solo le había escuchado llamarme "suyo" cuando me follaba sin control sobre la mesa o contra la pared. 

-Stiles - Dijo Scott mirándome. - Hablamos luego, tienes mucho que contarme, pero creo que ahora mismo tienes problemas más graves aquí que resolver. - Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando nuestras notorias erecciones y se marchó mientras se reía.

-Ahora que ya se sabe, podemos oficializar que me perteneces, ¿no?

Me quedé atónito porque era lo más cercano a una petición de relación que había escuchado de él, bueno, y de nadie. Debió de percibir mi duda y se acercó a susurrarme mientras me lamía el oído haciéndome estremecer.

-Eres mío, Stilinski, ahora y para siempre. Pensé que ya te había quedado claro.

Mi corazón saltó de alegría y le abracé con tanta fuerza que le escuché quejarse un poco. Me devolvió el abrazo con lo que entendí como ternura. Me acarició la espalda y me besó la cabeza. Se sentía tan bien ese tipo de contacto, casi humano. Cuando nos separamos aulló. Un aullido largo y profundo, grave. Supe que estaba anunciando que, a partir de ahora y para siempre, mi culo llevaba su nombre. 

Esa vez me llevó a su cama. Nunca me había follado en su cama. Me pareció dulce y tierno, salvo porque se comportó con la misma rudeza y brutalidad que siempre. No iba a negarlo, prefería eso mil veces a un trato delicado. Al terminar, me abrazó. 

No sé en qué momento desperté, pero me estaba acariciando la cara y me abrazaba. Todo era perfecto y sentí la necesidad de decir lo que llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo decirle. No me dejó hablar y se adelantó a mí.

-Yo también te quiero, Stiles.

Mi felicidad duró lo que tardé en notar las veinte llamadas perdidas de mi padre y sus mil mensajes. Me incorporé alterado y miré a Derek con auténtico pavor. Me sonrió como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana y consiguió tranquilizarme.

-Vístete, te llevo.

Pensé que con eso había querido decir que me acercaría a casa para dejarme allí. La noche anterior fui con Lydia a la fiesta y mi Jeep seguía aparcado delante de casa. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos se bajó del coche detrás de mí y me siguió hasta la puerta. Levanté la mano para llamar a la puerta pero se abrió antes de que llegara a rozarla.

-STILES. SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE NARICES HAS... -La voz iracunda de mi padre se ahogó en su garganta cuando vio a Derek surgir detrás de mí. Me miró incrédulo, con esa mirada que busca y exige una explicación.

\- Lo siento, señor. Ha sido culpa mía.

Nos miró a ambos realmente confundido hasta que su cabeza entendió todo. Su cara pasó por horror, sorpresa y, finalmente, calma.

-Así que... las marcas, la chica, los ruidos raros en tu habitación...

-Mi culpa. - Dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros. Mi padre le miró asintiendo pensativo.

Lo que pasó después sigo sin entenderlo incluso a día de hoy, más de seis años después:

-Por favor, pasa, pasa. Vas a quedarte a comer con nosotros.

Lo mejor de todo, sin duda, fue cuando se enteró de que su hijo salía con un hombre lobo. La cara que puso cuando nos encontró en la cama con Derek y sus garras jugando en mi espalda no tiene precio. 

Pero ahora, os dejo, que mi alfa me reclama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos los que habéis leído este pqueño desvarío.   
> De todo corazón y hasta siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! 
> 
> Os presento mi primer fanfic en esta plataforma. La pareja principal, como ya sabréis, es Sterek. La verdad es que no sabía que necesitaba dedicarles una de mis idas de olla hasta que leí una historia sobre ellos y básicamente me enamoré.
> 
> Por favor, sentíos libres de decir lo que pensáis para ayudarme a mejorar.
> 
> Gracias por dedicarme vuestro tiempo, intentaré no defraudaros.


End file.
